


Bagless hurt

by Andyfire123



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, I just wanted White and Slug to hug, M/M, Slug is a hero deep down, Slug is still tsundare, he just emotional without his bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: A person can only be called something their not so many times before something breaks. Good thing White Hat knows better.
Relationships: Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous), silkbag
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Bagless hurt

White frowned as he entered the lab. From what he heard, Slug had an episode when he was about to give a client what they asked for. Slug wasn't in trouble, he just wanted to see if the man was ok. Slug wasn't the type to lash out without a reason.

_The lab is completely dark too. That isn't a good sign._

“Get out of here White.”

He heard Slug's voice coming from a corner of the lab. It sounded a bit too shaky for White's liking.

“I just wanted to check to see if you were ok. Clementia said you were upset." The hero wasn't gonna mention the complaints they got from their Client.

“I'm fan fucking tastic. Now get out of my lab." The voice was getting closer as White moved in. In the old days, he would have just turned on the light if he wanted to look for Slug. Now, things were different.

He lit up his glove before catching sight of a shadow running by.

_There you are, dear. He does tend to hide a lot when he loses his bag._

Slug was trying hard to hide his face in the corner. It almost hurt to watch. Still, all he did was stand there and wait for Slug to make a move.

“Don't look at me!”

White sighed. "I'm not leaving Slug. I should inform you that that client is no longer welcome to return unless we receive a formal apology."

_I heard it all from Clem. He insulted Slug and removed his bag._

Slug stiffened as he heard White Hat. His hands lowered revealing his black hair. Still, he didn't leave his corner.

“All I ever wanted to be was a hero. Yet whenever I try, it always blows up in my fucking face. Yet, I still wanna keep it up, I must be stupid.” He was shaking as he tried to get it all out.

White smiled as he put his hand on Slug's shoulder. "You wouldn't be my scientist if I didn't think you were a hero. I'm just sorry society was blind to that."

_I almost keep forgetting he was arrested when I first found him. He was trying to help and yet got treated like something he's not._

Faster than what White thought possible, Slug quickly buried his head in White's chest. Even as he slightly cried he was still trying to protect himself.

The Eldritch held him there and allowed the human to let out all of those pent up emotions he was holding back. Part of him was so proud that Slug trusted him enough to be this variable around him.

Yet it also hurt more than he thought to see this.

_Oh my dear human, the things you do to me._

* * *

The next day Slug was back to his usual self, new bag and all. It was almost like what happened last night ever occurred.

Though Slug did pause when he passed White Hat on the way to his lab.

“Thanks for before White.”

He just smiled as Slug walked off. The scientist may be a little rough around the edges but he was very sweet when he wanted. At least that was White's opinion.


End file.
